1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device having a small thickness and an excellent appearance by bringing an integrated circuit module into contact with a reinforcing member to reinforce the mechanical strength of a chassis base.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display device includes a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) that displays images using a plasma generated by gas discharge, a chassis base that supports the PDP, and a plurality of driving circuit boards that are arranged on a surface of the chassis base opposite to the PDP and connected to display electrodes and address electrodes of the PDP via flexible printed circuits and connectors.
Since the PDP is formed by bonding two glass substrates with a discharge space interposed therebetween, it has low mechanical impact strength. Therefore, in order to support the PDP, the chassis base is made of a metallic material having a high mechanical strength. The chassis base supports the driving circuit boards, acts as a heat sink of the PDP, and reduces ElectroMagnetic Interference (EMI), in addition to maintaining the mechanical strength of the PDP.
In order for the chassis base to achieve the above-mentioned functions, the PDP is attached to a front surface of the chassis base with an adhesive interposed therebetween, and the driving circuit boards are attached to a rear surface of the chassis base. These driving circuit boards are attached by setscrews to a plurality of bosses formed on the rear surface of the chassis base.
The driving circuit boards each have a hybrid circuit module and circuits for controlling display electrodes and address electrodes of the PDP. The hybrid circuit module generates a large amount of heat due to a high frequency switching operation. Therefore, the hybrid circuit module has a heat sink on one surface thereof to dissipate heat generated during the switching operation.
However, since the heat sink does not have sufficient radiating ability to absorb and dissipate heat generated by the hybrid circuit module, it is necessary to increase a radiating area in order to improve radiation efficiency. However, the width and height of the heat sink increases, which results in an increase in the thickness of the plasma display device.